Candy Flip Sequoia
Sequoia Candy Flip(VSQM013) was born somewhere between September 18-20, 2009, into the Sequoia. His mother was the dominant female Benzedrine, and his father was the dominant male Bruce. He was born with one brother named Yabou(VSQM014) and two sisters named Ricou(VSQF011) and Tina(VSQF012). They were the fourth litter ever born in the Sequoia. All four pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. The Sequoia group were small at the time, but the four pups managed to survive their first few months. In January 2010, when he was five months old, his mother gave birth to a new litter. By then, Candy Flip and his litter-mates were old enough to take care of themselves but not yet old enough to help their mother with the new pups. His sister Ricou was absent from the group in April 2010, but she reappeared later on in May. Candy Flip made it to his first year; his three siblings did as well. Now they started helping out around the group by babysitting and keeping sentry. In December 2010, Candy Flip went roving for the first time in his life, along with Mungallchops and his younger brother Lord Stanley. In March 2011, Candy Flip went roving with Mungallchops and Lord Stanley again, and this time his brother Yabou joined them. Candy Flip started to rove more and more with mostly Mungallchops, Yabou, and Lord Stanley since they made up most of the oldest males in the group. Überkatz In May 2012, the Sequoia split in two, and the splinter group became known as the Überkatz. Candy Flip was in the split with all his littermates and older cousin Mungallchops and father Bruce. His sister Tina took up dominance. Candy Flip and most of the adult males started to rove, and in June they left the Überkatz for good. Sausage Factory The male roving group led by Bruce became known as the Sausage Factory. It wasn't a real mob because there were no females, being made up of exclusively rovers. Candy Flip and his brother Yabou were members of the roving coalition. Mungallchops, Lord Stanley, Leaf, Toto, Dutch, Miller, and Yabo were also in the roving group. They visited other mobs, including the Aztecs, before returning to the Sequoia and kicking out two Aztec males, who had joined the group in the males' absence. Candy Flip and the other males didn't stay in the Sequoia for long. In October he, his brother Yabou, Mungalchops, and Leaf took to roving again. Aztecs The rovers soon came across five evicted females from the Aztecs. The males stayed with the females for less than a week; the small group encountered the main Aztecs group. The Sequoia males instead went with the Aztecs and joined the group. A day later, the five evicted females rejoined the Aztecs, where a female named Kathleen overthrew her mother Monkulus and became the dominant female. The Sequoia started to compete for dominance, and by the end of the month, Candy Flip won, despite not being the oldest of the males. His reign came to an end in November when the Aztecs split again, with most of the Aztec members- including the Sequoia males- leaving the group. Mayans The splinter group became known as the Mayans. The Sequoia males started to compete again, and this time Candy Flip lost dominance to his brother Yabou. Candy Flip started to take to roving, but he always returned to the Mayans. In February, male dominance was unclear, and in March, Yabou was found dead. That same month there was a group split, with the older Mungchallops leaving with the splinter. Candy Flip's dominance was unchallenged, and a new dominant female was declared in Scrooge, despite the fact that Monkulus and Candy Flip's former mate Kathleen were in the group. In June 2013, Scrooge became pregnant. Candy Flip probably fathered her litter. However, he was unlikely to live to see his pups. He, as well as Kathleen, started showing early symptoms of TB. Candy Flip was sadly Last Seen in July 2013. He probably died soon after. Links Sequoia Mob Überkatz Mob Sausage Factory Mob Aztecs Mob Mayans Mob Category:Sequoia meerkats Category:Überkatz meerkats Category:Sausage Factory meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats